


A Happy Beginning

by Hunter_Anderson18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Adopted Children, Allison Argent Lives, Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Liam, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Peter Hale, Bottom Chris Argent, Car Sex, Choking, Chris Argent Feels, Collars, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fire, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hellhounds, Knotting Dildos, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Pet, Mates, Minor Character Death, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Peter Hale, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sub Chris Argent, Top Peter Hale, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anderson18/pseuds/Hunter_Anderson18
Summary: The love between two alpha werewolves is rare.  Especially an Argent and a HaleChristopher was raised a Hunter until he was bitten on a full moon, he didn't kill himself though because people needed him around.Peter was raised to be a predator, he became this monster after the slaughtering of his family.Chris became an Alpha after killing one for self defense, Peter did the same.One Alpha Hale and the other an Alpha Argent, who knew that the two of them would be mates with eachother.When Chris gets bitten in the middle of the forest on a Hunt and someone familiar saves him, it shows the fact the sociopathic Hale werewolf still had a heart..
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Christopher ran his calloused fingers along the bite mark on his left hip, wincing softly at the soreness.

How could he let this happen! He had been a werewolf Hunter ever since he was a boy and never got bitten when he came in contact with an Alpha, he was always fucking careful to never let it get the upper hand on him and manage to bite him!

But it had finally happened, he titled his head back against the Bark of the tree he was leaning again, crying low in his throat.

He was going to die like this, he knew it. He hadn't told anybody he was going out into the woods on a hunt. He hadn't said anything

God what would Allison do without him, she couldn't live without him! His eye lids fluttered a little bit, God he was going to pass out

He felt so sick and weak, was this what getting hit was like? He hated the feeling already, he was out of fucking bullets as well so he couldn't put a bullet in his head to put an end to his misery.

Christopher felt himself slowly fall asleep before he was picked up by big arms.

He recognised the feelings but his brain was too weak to function properly at the moment, Chris just gripped onto the person's shirt weakly as his head lulled back against the person's shoulder.

"Well that was a stupid idea to come out in the middle of the night alone Christopher." A familiar, disoriented voice said, beginning to walk away

Chris just let out a little whimper of pain in reply, one of his eyes slid open and he managed to see the individual's putting their hand on his thigh as black veins showed up on their skin, his body automatically relaxed when he felt less pain

Before everything went completely black..leaving him unconscious in the werewolves arms


	2. Chapter Two. Why You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wakes up in a large bed in a room he doesn't recognise, wakes up to one person he never thought he would to

Chris shifted a little onto his side, wincing slightly as his eye lids fluttered open. 

Where the hell was he?

Chris sat up when he noticed he didn't know the room he was in, his gaze moved down himself- someone had changed him into a slightly oversized v neck shirt, running his fingers over his bandaged side he dug his teeth into his lower lip- someone had also bandaged him up.

"I can smell your fear Christopher go back to sleep, I didn't rape you." The man beside him said- Chris hadn't even noticed him because he was too focused on the fact he was changed into different clothes 

He jumped slightly and looked over at the man, cocking his brow slightly before speaking,"Peter-?" He asked, the man rolled onto his back and raised his brow

"The one and only."Peter replied, his signature smirk on his face, he had his arms tucked underneath his head- basically flexing his biceps at Chris

Chris mainly just noticed the horrible bed hair he had-ignoring the fact there was a hot naked man laid infront of him, well most likely naked. Knowing Peter he sleeps naked to be 'free' some wolfy shit maybe 

Honestly it wouldn't hurt to ask,"Are you..naked?" He asked slightly, moving away a little bit

"What, never seen a man naked before?" Peter asked, sitting up against the head board slightly, the covers pooling down against his crotch

Chris turned his head away immediately before replying,"Not the point but like- you should expect me to act like this when I wake up, having no clue where I fucking am and having a naked, sociopathic werewolf laid next to me!"

"One-Former sociopath, I'm much healthier now, Two- I sleep naked because I'm a wolf and Three- I should at least get a thank you because I saved your stupid life puppy, I could have just left you there." Peter replied with a little scoff

Chris' brow slowly raised when he was called puppy-"Did you seriously just call me puppy?" Chris asked

"Yes I called you puppy, problem because you are one at the moment Christopher."

Chris tilted his head to the side before speaking again,"I'm not a fucking puppy Hale-" He huffed, holding onto his knees a little bit, he was being defensive since he was already of in the bed of a sociopathic lunatic who went on a massive killing spree.

"Titling your head to the side makes you look more like a confused puppy." Peter chuckled softly, Chris just growled at him- well tried to, he was going to fucking hate this shifting.

"But why you Peter, you are known to leave people behind and not look back." Chris said quietly, resting his chin against his knees a little, waiting for the older wolf's reply

"Well, my wolf sort of dragged me out me into the woods since he felt like someone was either dying or hurt- you where both, so I wandered through the woods until I smelt blood, I found a body of probably a man similar height to me, faded red eyes and obviously an Alpha, probably the one who bit you because he had arrows and and bullet holes in his skin." Peter explaining, raising his brow at the look on Chris' face,"Yes, you killed your Alpha, but since you haven't shifted yet I'm not sure whether you will turn out an Alpha- continuing, I sniffed around and eventually found you, leaning against a tree- smelling pretty dead, it didn't help you had your eyes closed because you did seriously look dead."

"Gee thanks." Chris said sarcastically, drawing a little chuckle out of Peter

"I picked you up, took some pain for you as you fell asleep before walking back to my car and driving us to my apartment, I undressed you, keeping your underwear on though- treated your wound, put some bandages over the main ones before putting a shirt on you, laying you down to sleep- That's all I did Christopher so don't worry." Peter finished, stratching his jaw a little bit

Chris just nodded in reply, sinking back down into the large, warm bed

"Now go back to sleep, mornings should be banned before 11o'clock." Peter said, rolling onto his front.

"Noted, you aren't a morning person." Chris replied, laying back down in a comfortable position

"Damn right Christopher."


End file.
